1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for use in the storage of a circular compact disc (CD), and more particularly to an insertion type compact disc case designed to insert and discharge a circular compact disc through its front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, compact disc cases are used to safely store an information recorded compact disc, (hereinafter, simply referred to as a disc), thereby preventing damage to information on the disc due to external factors.
The compact disc cases are basically classified into cover open type disc cases designed to receive a disc through their top side, and insertion type disc cases designed to insert and discharge a disc in a lateral direction.
The cover open type disc cases, although they are advantageous in view of easy insertion and discharge of a disc in an open state of a cover thereof, due to a structural vulnerability in a connecting portion between the cover and a disc receiving body, have a problem in that they may be easily broken at the connecting portion if external shock is applied thereto.
In case of the insertion type disc cases, they can secure not only easy insertion of a disc but also high resistance to damage due to external shock, but they are problematic in relation to discharge of a disc received therein.
In order to solve such a problem of the insertion type disc cases, Utility Model Registration, filed in the Korean Intellectual Property Office as Serial No. 2001-11670, discloses a compact disc storage device (hereinafter, referred to as a prior storage device), and features thereof will be described as follows.
In the disclosed prior art, a case of the storage device has an inner disc receiving space, into and from which a disc is inserted and discharged through a front opening, and inside the disc receiving space is provided an operating unit, which is adapted to move forward for the discharge of the disc, received in the receiving space, as it is manually operated at the outside of the case.
The operating unit comprises: a moving bar which is laterally mounted in the disc receiving space so as to move forward or rearward, and a mover protruding upward from one side of the moving bar for enabling manual operation of the moving bar at the outside of the case.
With such a configuration, as the moving bar is moved forward according to manual operation, the disc, received in the disc receiving space of the case, can be discharged to the outside.
During such a forward movement of the moving bar, however, a propulsive force is applied to only one side of the moving bar, thereby causing the other side of the moving bar to move in a rearwardly tilted state.
As a result, in the discharge course of the disc received in the disc receiving space, it is inevitably skewed to one side when it is moved forward. This may obstruct easy discharge of the disc, or may cause damage to the disc due to collision between a periphery of the disc and an inner wall surface of the case.
Furthermore, if the front opening of the disc case faces downward when the case is carried, the disc received in the receiving space is inadvertently discharged from the case, resulting in damage thereto.